The Other Winds
by Memories-consume2332
Summary: Follow two young ladies as they progress through Hogwarts and unravel their own Mysteries. You're not the only one enduring Hardships, Mr. Potter.  rated T for future chapters.   Full summery of story inside, will go through all seven years  R/R


Plot Line

The Other Winds

Summary: Yes, this story features two young ladies who are fellow classmates of Harry Potter. No, they aren't in Gryffindor. There isn't any "love at first sight", and no begging to be part of the Golden Trio. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has _four_ houses, and this tale allows the viewer a glimpse into the other said houses. Except maybe Hufflepuff. But that can't be helped. Follow these two young ladies as they progress through Hogwarts and unravel their own mysteries. You're not the only one enduring hardships, Mr. Potter.

A/N: We do not own Harry Potter, we just play with the characters as we see fit. This story is written by both memories-consume and SolarTrigger. Rate and Review!

**Chapter 1**

A short girl with brown skin sat down in a train compartment alone. She had just finished putting her things away, and she pulled out a book and started reading it. A smallish gray/silver owl sat on her left shoulder and looked at the book as well. The girl smiled and reached up with one hand to pet the owl on the head.

"Good Moondust," she cooed in a naturally raspy voice.

She jolted when she heard the compartment door open. Another girl with copper-colored hair entered the compartment along with some luggage. She sat down after putting up her luggage and taking out her snake. She then sat across from a short girl. She continued to stare at the short girl reading, trying to analyze her and to figure out who she was. She seemed interesting enough. Her snake started to slither up behind her shoulders and then stopped. When the snake stopped moving she looked up and her jade eyes locked with auburn eyes.

"…Why are you staring?" the girl behind the book asked.

"Nothing, I am analyzing. Not staring." The girl with Jade eyes said "I am Asherah, what is your name?" asked Asherah.

"If you don't blink for five seconds, I consider that staring. I am Rhea. It's a pleasure, if a strange one, to meet you," she replied.

Rhea's owl, whom she had referred to as Moondust, gazed at Asherah with large black eyes. Rhea then noticed her owl staring at Asherah's snake as well.

"That's an interesting snake. Name?" Rhea asked, "My owl is Moondust."

"My snake's name is Jadite. She seems to like you Moondust." Asherah said looking at Moondust.

Just then the compartment door slid open and the Trolley Lady asked "Anything from the Trolley?"

"Yes please, Do you have any Blood Pops. I would like ten please. Oh and an Acid Pop or two." Asherah Said with a smile excited to finally have another blood pop it had been a couple hours since her last one. No she wasn't a vampire she just had a tooth for salty and sweet lolli-pops.

"Oh, uh.. yes I do have Blood Pops, somewhere. Ah here you go, Ten Blood Pops, and two Acid Pops that will be eleven sickles." The Trolley lady said

"Well, here you go, Thanks Miss." Replied Asherah

"And anything for you Miss?" the Trolley lady asked.

"Oh! Um…six chocolate frogs, please," Rhea replied.

"Alright, that will be six sickles," the Trolley lady said as she handed Rhea her candy.

Once she had gotten the money, the Trolley Lady continued down the hall of the train. Rhea opened one chocolate frog and quickly ate it. She looked at the card, and was surprised to see Severus Snape. Rhea glanced from the card to Asherah a couple of times, and then blinked when she noticed that the man had disappeared. She refrained from saying anything when she saw Asherah eating what she had called a Blood Pop.

"Are those…any good?" she asked.

"The Blood Pop? Yes! Would you like to try one?" Asherah asked.

"…I'm not sure," Rhea replied, but Asherah handed her one anyway.

Rhea looked at the Blood Pop for a few moments before giving it a lick. She had expected to grimace at the taste, but found that she actually liked it. Rhea knew that she had no vampire in her blood, so maybe it was just a quirk. She began eating the Blood Pop with more gusto.

"See? I told you they were good," Asherah said as she continued eating hers.

"Well…I'll admit that they're pretty good. But it still seems kind of gross," Rhea said.

"Eh, you ignore it soon enough," Asherah replied as she started on her next one.

Asherah then opened the compartment door and began to look around a bit. Just then a girl with very, very bushy hair walked up and asked, "Have you two seen a toad? Neville Longbottom has lost his."

"No, I have not, but if we do my snake will be the first to know." Replied Asherah before Rhea could say a thing.

The girl, hurt by the Asherah's response, walked off.

"I can't believe Neville got a toad. He is such a dork." Mumbled Asherah "He is the most Hufflepuff person I have ever met." She continued on.

"I can't believe you said that! Neville is a sweet person, and I think you hurt that other girl's feelings," Rhea scolded her.

"Hufflepuffs aren't sweet, they're idiots. How can you like him? And that girl needs to get over herself," Asherah replied.

"Besides, what do you care anyways?" Asherah mumbled.

"It's in my nature. I just try to care for others," Rhea stated calmly.

"Then care for me and try not to make me sick… with all of this mushy talk," Asherah said with a smile on her face.

Rhea then smiled, shook her head and went back to her book. Asherah, feeling she now had a new friend, smiled to herself and began to rummage through her luggage for her school robes.

"You might want to start getting ready, we are about to be at Hogwarts." Asherah told Rhea

"...Hmm? Oh, sorry! I was at a good part. Okay, I'll start getting ready in a minute," Rhea replied.

Fifteen minutes later the train started to slow down at the Hogsmeade Station. When the train had come to a complete stop the girl went in to the rush of students getting off of the train.

"Firs' Years, Ov'r Here!" could be heard over the crowd of students.

The girls turned trying to find the source of the noise and finally spotted a half-giant holding a lantern. The girls then started to follow the light. When they came up to the Half-giant, a scrawny boy was talking to the huge man. Finally the Half-giant started to lead them over to magic row boats and told them to get in, four to a boat. Rhea, Asherah, the scrawny boy, and what looked like a Weasley climbed into the same row boat. After crossing the lake, the first years all exited the boats and followed the half-giant into the school.

"Hagrid, it's about time." A stern voice said

"S'rry Professor McGonagall, got a little held up with this one here." Hagrid said while pointing at the scrawny boy.

"Yes, yes I am sure you did, now get into the Hall. The Sorting will be beginning soon." Professor McGonagall said.

"Who is that boy?" Asherah asked as Professor McGonagall began walking away.

"I don't know." Rhea replied.

"..mmm well." Asherah said.

"Now, First Years you will wait here until I get back. We will then go into the Great Hall for the Sorting. Stay quiet, and do not run off anywhere." The professor said.

As she walked off a boy that Asherah knew as Draco Malfoy walked up to the scrawny boy. "Harry Potter, I am Draco Malfoy. You will do good to know that some of us are better than others." He said while looking at the kid that resembled a Weasley. "… and it would be best for you to make friends with the good types." He finished with a smirk on his face.

"I can tell the good kind for myself, thanks." Harry Potter said

"Oooohhhhh… Harry Potter? I can't believe it's Harry Potter!" could be heard throughout the crowd of First Years.

"Hmph…Harry Potter just made a mistake." Asherah said to Rhea. "Malfoy is one you do not want to make mad."

"…Why?" asked Rhea.

Right when Asherah was about to reply McGonagall returned with a stool, a hat, and a roll of parchment. With a stern look at everyone she motioned for them to follow. The First Years found themselves entering a dining hall that was already filled with older students. Rhea smiled at the ceiling, while Asherah seemed amused by the display. Rhea could pick up bits of a one-sided conversation, recognized the voice as belonging to the girl that had come by the compartment earlier to ask about Neville's toad.

The First Years continued walking until Professor McGonagall told them to stop and gather in the front of the room. Asherah was sizing up the professors that were seated behind the long table in front of them, and Rhea was glancing around the tables behind them that housed the students. Professor McGonagall introduced Dumbledore, and then took her seat as he began to speak. Rhea felt slightly uncomfortable when Dumbledore mentioned that the Forbidden Forest was off limits. He also mentioned the same thing applying to the third floor corridor, and then sat back down. Professor McGonagall appeared before them again.

"When I call your name, you will step up, sit on the stool, and be sorted into your proper houses," she announced.

The first name called was Hermoine Granger, and Rhea was surprised to see that it was the girl from before; Asherah seemed disgusted. Hermoine was sorted into Gryffindor, and Asherah was happy: now she had a reason to dislike the girl all the more. The Weasely, whose name was Ronald, was also sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone started talking when Harry Potter was called. Rhea seemed curious as to where he would be placed, and Asherah didn't seem to care too much. When Harry chanted that he didn't want to be in Slytherin, Asherah was chanting with him too.

"What's wrong?" Rhea whispered.

"I'll probably get sorted into Slytherin, and I don't want to have to look at _him_ every day," she hissed.

"…But you may have to see him anyway in classes," Rhea pointed out.

"Whatever! I don't like him," Asherah replied.

To her relief, Harry was finally assigned to Gryffindor. Rhea shook her head as her friend grinned in "victory". A few more students were sorted, and then Asherah was called.

"Asherah Prince," Professor McGonagall called.

Rhea smiled at her new friend and watched as she calmly approached the stool. Asherah gave the audience a warm, friendly smile which caused Rhea to blink. That was _not_ an accurate reflection of Asherah's personality. Rhea shuddered slightly at how well Asherah could fool others. The Sorting Hat began to speak.

"Hm, you've got a wonderful mind. Yes…deceit seems to run thick within you. Even now, your mind is active with the people you've met and the bonds you plan to forge. And you're even a bit of a rebel. You have great potential, young lady. I could see you going far in…Slytherin!"

Applause rang out from the Slytherin table as Asherah hopped down from the stool. She threw her new friend a wink and she sat down beside a boy who introduced himself as Flint. Asherah not really paying any attention just kept watching the sorting wondering when her new friend would be sorted and to where. After several more people were sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall Called out her friends name.

"Rhea Levski" Professor McGonagall boomed.

Rhea looked around nervously as she shyly walked up to the hat. You could hear the murmur of the Hufflepuffs who thought they would soon be getting another house mate. As she sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on her head she heard the Hat begin to talk.

"Ahhh… yes, yes, I see. You have brains, and a strive to prove yourself. You also have strength. You are also a friend to all.. Where to put you. Hmmmm… I know just the place for someone like you… Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat boomed.

Once again the tables burst into applause.. this time much more than for Asherah, but seeing as how no one liked Slytherins it made sense. The sorting continued on for several more first years. Five more people were sorted into Ravenclaw, four more into Slytherin, six more Gryffindors, and only three more Hufflepuffs. With the Sorting finished, Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.

"I have a few words to say before we start the feast, Bumble, Booble, Bob, That is all." Dumbledore said while smiling.

Laughter rang out throughout the hall as food appeared on the tables. Rhea turned so she could flash Asherah a smile before she began to eat. Both girls knew that members of Slytherin and members of Ravenclaw got along well, so hanging out wouldn't draw too much unwanted attention. Besides, Rhea had enough to deal with considering that she sported fangs and claws. She noticed that some of her housemates were fixated on her animalistic features, though they were being as subtle as possible. Asherah, on the other hand, hadn't even blinked at Rhea's appearance; it was part of the reason why Rhea had warmed up to her in the first place.

Asherah, at the Slytherin table, had easily become integrated into the world of pure bloods. She laughed and smiled at the insults floating around Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy seemed to be the prime source of such offenses. There were also a few callous remarks thrown in concerning Ron Weasely. Asherah, amused by such remarks was keeping quiet for most of it. She had a few things she wanted to inject but was becoming sleepy from all the food she had consumed. She rummaged around in her robe for a bit and pulled out another Blood Pop. As she unwrapped it, and stuck it in her mouth a few slytherins gave her some weird looks. She just smiled and continued eating her lollipop. She turned to catch Rhea's eyes to show her the Blood Pop. Right as Rhea turned and saw the lollipop Dumbledore stood up to dismiss the students to their Common Rooms.

"Remember, the Forbidden Forest it Forbidden as is the Third Floor Corridor. Have a good night students. First Years, Do follow your Prefects Down to your Common Rooms. I do not wish you to find yourself lost on your first night." Dumbledore finished with a bow and he was gone.

"Slytherin First Years Follow me… If you must" The boy who introduced himself as Flint muttered. Asherah stood up and began to follow.

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw First years please follow me." The Ravenclaw prefect yelled over the commotion. Rhea stood up to take her leave. She also noticed that once again her fellow class mates were keeping their distance. "Great, just great," Rhea thought to herself. She smiled at her classmates hoping to thaw some of the looks. It didn't go her way exactly, but she decided to just give them time.


End file.
